Applications are freely installed and deleted into and from a mobile device, particularly, a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC). Further, a mobile device generates and displays a page meeting the requirements from a user. The page includes an execution picture of an application or an icon corresponding to the application. For example, the user may use various functions provided from the mobile device through the page.
However, according to a method of processing a page according to the related art as described above, the user must inconveniently and directly operate an input unit of the mobile device to generate the page. Further, if the user does not directly edit the page, the page always has the same configuration. In addition, the user must inconveniently search a page corresponding to a desired function from a plurality of pages.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for generating and displaying a user-customized page without participation of a user, and a mobile device thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.